


Veneer

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd never think it to look at him, but Hani has only a thin veneer of civilization wrapped around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneer

You'd never think it to look at him, but Hani has only a thin veneer of civilization wrapped around him. 

You see the suits, the ties, the shoes, the precise, careful wording in that cultured accent, the slight fussiness that suggests this is not a man to take harsh actions, not a man to get his hands dirty, not a man to be afraid of – and you are lulled into believing he is like you, that he is civilized and you can do business together, that you have the same goals. 

Roger might have missed it, might have been taken in by the tea, the airs, Hani's perpetual politeness – but in the end, he recognizes Hani for what he is. Roger's seen enough of inhumanity and focused cruelty and petty power hungry men to recognize the edge to Hani, the readiness for violence. Roger has seen the same edge in the mirror, at times. 

And Hani sees his recognition, sees his respect as more than mere words, more than simply seeking the leverage to attempt to use Hani – he doubts anyone could truly use Hani – and rewards him. Rewards him by allowing him to see, firsthand, a little of that uncivilized Hani. First at that viewing window, the hungry, amused presence of Hani at his back while he watched, but then... 

Then there is the time when Hani pulls him into another of his cars, windows obsidian dark, and sends the driver away, pulls him in and asks – tells – him, "This is what you are looking for, isn't it." And when Roger can't nod, can't say yes, but can't deny, that veneer slips. Hani never kisses him, but bites him, bruises him, teases him, brings him close, close, close – Roger whines, gasps Hani, Hani pasha, please-

And Hani grabs his throat, squeezes his air away. "You will learn to be silent," he says. Opens the door and shoves Roger out, still wanting, still needing. “Send back my driver,” Hani says. 

Tosses a handkerchief after him. “Clean up.” 

Roger presses it to his bleeding lip. Shivers, despite the heat, and tells the driver Hani pasha wishes to return to the embassy.


End file.
